


pretty lie

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и ложь вокруг него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty lie

**Author's Note:**

> для reiner.

В день, когда Дерек впервые выпускает клыки и когти, Питер говорит:

– Все будет хорошо.

Как можно не поверить человеку, поддерживающему тебя с самых пеленок?

Кейт рассказывает о том, как съездила в горы, пока Дерек целует ее в шею.

Он старается не сойти с ума от ее запаха, зная, что Кейт пытается отвлечь его глупыми рассказами.

– Все будет хорошо.

Она смотрит в его глаза прямо, не пытается убежать.

Семья умирает, и Дерек держит Лору в своих руках, чувствует ее беспомощность и ненависть.

Слова вырываются сами, без контроля:

– Все будет хорошо.

Когда Лора уходит, оставляет Дерека одного, он не знает, что делать. Снова чувствует себя маленьким ребенком.

Он ждет ее две недели.

Дерек едет домой, зная, что «хорошо» уже не будет никогда.


End file.
